Melted
by LittleFe
Summary: Apabila es mencair, lagu yang hangat akan keluar.


Melted

Author : LittleFe

Cast : Xi Luhan (EXO)

Genre : Life, Sad

Length :Vignette (1.400+ word) , songfic

Rating : T

Disclaimer : FF ini terinspirasi dari MV dan lirik lagu Melted milik Akdong Musician, tapi plot dan pengembangan cerita murni dari imajinasi saya.

Warning! : Kebanyakan dari FF ini adalah narasi, jadi siapkan obat mata ._.

Latar belakang cerita ini di New York

Happy Reading Guys ^^

Namaku Xi Luhan, 16 tahun sudah aku hidup di dunia ini. Menjalani hidup yang terpontang-panting itu sungguh menyusahkan, atau bahkan sebagian orangpun lebih memilih untuk mengakhiri hidup mereka, tapi bagiku itu adalah hal yang paling konyol, serumit apapun hidup ini, pasti selalu ada solusi untuk keluar.

Awal dari semua hidup yang berat ini adalah ketika aku lahir, well.. tentu saja seperti itu, tapi bayangkan saja sejak kau kecil –oh tidak, bahkan sejak kau dalam kandungan, kehadiranmu tidak diinginkan, dan ketika kau merasakan dunia kau harus mengalami hal yang menyedihkan, layaknya tak terurus, selalu dimarahi dan dipukuli. Walaupun itu menyangkut tentang pendidikanmu juga kau tak kan pernah diperhatikan, bahkan nyawamu pun tak pernah dihiraukan. Bayangkanlah jika kau menjadi orang yang benar-benar tak dianggap, well, yeah.. itulah hidupku. Menyedihkan, bukan?

Saat aku lulus Junior High School, aku lebih memilih tidak melanjutkan pendidikanku dan pergi meninggalkan keluargaku –dan apakah mereka masih bisa disebut keluarga setelah apa yang mereka lakukan padaku? Kurasa tidak. Berharap mendapat hidup yang lebih menyenangkan malah menjadi bumerang bagiku, sekarang bahkan aku hanya memiliki beberapa pakaian lusuh dan mantel yang masih kukenakan, aku tidak rutin makan sehari, uang yang kupegangpun tidak akan cukup untuk membeli makanan, paling-paling hanya mendapat air mineral atau beberapa makanan ringan yang pastinya tidak akan bisa memenuhi rasa laparku. Tapi aku tidak menyesal, hidup sendiri jauh lebih baik daripada bersama orang-orang yang bahkan tidak menganggpaku ada, itu akan lebih menyakitkan.

Aku paling menyukai pemandangan sungai yang diikuti oleh matahari tenggelam, itu bisa menyejukkan hatiku dan mengangkat sebentar beban berat yang kutanggung. Di setiap perjalananku aku selalu mencari sungai sebagai tempat perhentianku, aku bahkan bisa saja menghabiskan waktu berhari-hari di sana. Tapi aku paling benci ketika langit yang biru berubah menjadi putih dan angin kencang bertiup menandakan hujan akan turun, aku selalu kesusahan mencari tempat berteduh.

Tapi sampai sekarang aku bingung, mengapa kebanyakan orang di dunia ini begitu dingin? Layaknya es yang sangat dingin dan susah mencair, apakah manusia sekarang tidak memiliki hati? Aku sering melihat banyak pengemis di jalan yang bersusah payah meminta belas kasihan mereka tapi mereka tak menggubrisnya sama sekali. Tapi tentu saja aku bukan bagian dari pengemis itu, keseharianku adalah berjalan tak tentu arah, bahkan aku tidak tau sekarang aku berada di mana, aku mendapat uang hanya jika ada orang yang masih berbaik hati membagi sedikit milik mereka padaku, itu bukan artinya aku pengemis karena aku tidak meminta, hanya mereka saja yang berbaik hati padaku.

Aku berjalan di trotoar jalan raya, ketika aku berhenti di perempatannya, aku bisa melihat beberapa gang motor yang sedang berbincang-bincang diatas motor-motor mereka. Pikiranku melayang ke masa lalu, dimana aku masih seperti mereka. Tapi tak bisa dipungkiri, ditengah mereka aku merasa dianggap, walau aku tau itu semua hal yang salah, tapi aku cukup menikmatinya.

Dulu saat aku sudah frustasi akan kehidupanku yang terlalu berat –menurutku, aku bertemu dengan segerombolan gang bermotor yang aku jumpai di tepi sebuah gang pada malam hari. Saat itu mereka memandangku penuh arti, jujur saja, sebenarnya aku takut tapi aku memberanikan diri dan berjalan menghiraukan mereka. Sampai salah satu dari mereka menarik bahuku dan mengajakku bergabung dengan mereka. Awalnya aku sungguh ragu, begini-begini aku masih bisa membedakan mana yang baik dan mana yang buruk, tapi setelah melihat mereka semua menerimaku dengan baik, akupun memutuskan bergabung dengan mereka. Awalnya tak ada penyesalan sedikitpun dalam benakku, mereka memperlakukanku selayaknya teman mereka, kehadiranku dianggap oleh mereka. Sampai suatu hari aku merasakan kekecewaan yang teramat sangat.

Malam itu, kami berlomba beradu kecepatan di salah satu gang sepi di tepi kota. Sebenarnya kami sudah memastikan jika jalan itu aman dari jangkauan polisi, tapi ketika giliranku menancap gas, bunyi sirine mobil polisi menguar, semuanya memacu motor masing-masing sekencang-kencangnya dan mereka semua berpencar, aku yang belum ahli dalam hal inipun lantas dengan mudah tertangkap polisi. Saat diinterogasi, polisi itu menanyakan komplotanku yang lainnya, dengan penuh pertimbangan akhirnya aku menyebutkan semua komplotanku. Aku dijatuhi hukuman 3 bulan penjara (ini author ada-ada aja hukumannya ._. kalau yang asli sih pasti bisa bertahun-tahun ._.). 1 bulan setelah hari dimana aku tertangkap, semua komplotanku ikut dijatuhi hukuman, mereka semua dengan mudah tertangkap, mereka dipenjarakan satu sel denganku, saat itu mereka sangat marah dan hampir saja membunuhku jika saja salah satu polisi yang berjaga di sana tidak melerai kami.

Aku kecewa karena pikirku jika salah satu dari kami dipenjara maka yang lain juga akan ikut, atau setidaknya menyelamatkannya. kupikir seperti itulah jalinan pertemanan kami, tapi sepertinya aku salah paham. Ternyata kedekatan kami selama itu bukanlah sebuah persahabatan ataupun pertemanan.

Sejak saat itu aku menjadi lebih susah percaya pada seseorang. Aku menjadi lebih penyendiri dan sensitif.

Dari beberapa minggu yang lalu salju sudah mulai turun, menandakan bahwa ini adalah penghujung tahun. Gemerlap lampu menghiasi kota maupun pada pagi, siang, sore, ataupun malam hari. Aku benci saat-saat seperti ini karena banyak keluarga yang berlalu lalang memenuhi kebutuhan akhir tahun mereka, apakah mereka tidak tau bahwa aku sangat iri pada mereka, well.. tentu saja tidak.

Malam ini salju tidak turun, tapi bekas-bekasnya masih menumpuk di pinggir-pinggir jalan, dan sepertinya aku sudah memasuki sebuah kawasan perumahan karena rumah-rumah bertembok bata merah berjejer, dan jangan lupa beberapa lampu gemerlap menghiasi setiap rumah.

Langkahku terhenti di sebuah bangunan yang kuketahui sebagai sebuah gereja, alunan lagu hangat nan merdu seakan memanggilku untuk masuk ke dalam (bayangin gereja yang ada di home alone 1 ._.). Dengan enggan aku masuk ke dalam, rasa hangat menyambutku ketika aku menjejakkan kakiku ke dalam ruangan megah itu, banyak patung dan gambar-gambar terpajang di sisi-sisi ruangan, kutanggalkan mantel lusuhku, dan memperhatikan setiap sudut ruangan dengan diiringi lagu yang menghangatkan hatiku.

Ketika aku masuk lebih dalam, ternyata lagu yang sedari tadi kudengar berasal dari paduan suara yang ada di dalam gereja itu. Setelah kuperhatikan lebih lagi, ternyata tak banyak orang yang ada di gereja itu. Aku memutuskan untuk menikmati penampilan paduan suara itu sejenak dan duduk di salah satu bangku panjang yang ada di sana.

Ketika kutolehkan wajahku ke samping, aku mendapati ada sepasang orang tua yang sedang berbincang dan sesekali melihat ke arahku. Aku mengangkat sebelah alisku bingung, oh apakah mereka menggosipkan penampilanku ataukah mereka terheran karena aku tiba-tiba ada di sini? Tunggu, sekarang mereka berdiri dan berjalan mendekat ke arahku.

"Selamat hari natal, nak," Ucap lembut paman dan bibi yang tadi berbicara sembari meilihat ke arahku, mereka sekarang sudah ada tepat di samping tempatku duduk.

Aku masih tidak bergeming memandang heran ke arah mereka. "Bolehkah kami duduk di sampingmu?" Tanya bibi tadi lembut, aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku tanda menyetujuinya.

"Biarkan kami memperkenalkan diri, namaku Jason, dan dia Jessica. Kalau boleh tau siapa namamu, nak?" Aku merasakan kehangatan ketika mereka berbicara padaku, aku merasa nyaman ada berasama mereka, apakah mereka orang baik-baik? Oh ayolah Luhan, sejak kapan kau menjadi mudah percaya pada seseorang?!

"Kami bukan orang jahat, nak, kami bermaksud membantumu," Ucap bibi itu lembut, dan sepertinya berhasil meluluhkan hatiku.

"Namaku.. Luhan.. Xi Luhan.." Aku mendesis, sudah lama aku tidak menggunakan suaraku membuatnya menjadi lebih serak.

"Xi Luhan, nama yang bagus, jika kami tidak salah menebak,ku lihat dari barangmu, benarkah jika kau membutuhkan tempat untuk bermalam?" Tanya sang paman, baiklah aku menyerah, mungkin aku membutuhkan teman berbagi, aku juga meyakini paman dan bibi ini berniat baik.

Akupun menceritakan semua masalahku tanpa enggan sedikitpun, bebanku terasa berkurang setengahnya ketika menceritakannya pada paman dan bibi ini.

"Kami bisa membantumu, jika kau mau, kau bisa tinggal bersama kami, anak kami meninggal beberapa bulan yang lalu, dan kami sangat merasa kehilangan dan kesepian, kami melihat kemiripanmu dengan anak kami, kuharap kau tidak menolaknya," Aku bisa melihat mata bibi itu berkaca-kaca.

Setelah aku berpikir sejenak, ternyata perasaan raguku susah dikalahkan, "Maaf sebelumnya, tapi apakah aku bisa mempercayai kalian? Aku barusaja bertemu dengan kalian beberapa menit yang lalu," Sebenarnya aku tau ini tergolong ucapan yang tidak sopan dan menyakitkan hati kurasa, tapi.. entahlah..

"Tentu saja, sungguh kami berniat baik padamu, kami janji akan membuat hidupmu lebih menyenangkan," akhirnya kau pun menyetujui permintaan mereka, aku tidak lagi ragu karena aku tau dan bisa merasakan mereka adalah orang yang baik, yang mungkin adalah takdirku.

Satu tahun berjalan, aku sudah menjadi Luhan yang sangat berbeda dari yang dulu, hidup bahagia dengan orang tua angkatku, aku menjadi lelaki yang beriman, orang tua angkatku adalah kristiani sejati, aku diajarkan banyak hal oleh mereka, dan sekarang aku tau, hari dimana aku berada di gereja malam itu adalah malam natal yang mereka bilang adalah malam penuh harapan.

Sekarang aku senang setidaknya tidak semua orang di dunia ini berhati sedingin es. Dan aku percaya... _Apabila es mencair, lagu yang hangat akan keluar._

_***END***_


End file.
